bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Confederacy of Independent States
The Confederacy of Independent States (CIS), formerly known as the Carolinian Empire, commonly referred to as the Confederacy and Carolina, is a Bicameral Confederacy covering the continental mainland and several surrounding islands of the Carolina continent. There are 12 confederated states making up the CIS, all of which are represented in the National Assembly by 2 Senators and 10 representatives from each state, making up the Senate and the House of Representatives respectively. The current Law of the Land for the Confederacy is the Independent States Constitution. History Pre-Confederation Nearly 70 years after the discovery and colonization the Ulysses continent by English, Prussian, Dutch and Portuguese settlers in 1697, the English and Dutch colonists on the main island of the continent, which would later be known as Carolina, began petitioning their governments for independence. While the Dutch expressed that they would not give up control of New Gelderland, they instead made it an autonomous region, giving it self rule and preventing a violent rebellion in the process. The British, however, took extreme measures and sent troops into New Dublin and began cracking down on all New Dublin nationalists. This caused even more hatred for the British, and soon another British colony in Carolina, Kegley, protested the British treatment of the colonists at New Dublin. This caused the British to send in troops to Kegley as well. This period was known as the Dark Times, which lasted from 1768-1773. The Dark Times The Dark Times saw the worst treatment of colonists in the British Empire's history. Thousands of colonists went missing under the ruthless governance of General William Blanton, and hundreds more were publicly executed, many of which committed no crimes. This caused further outrage against the British, who did not even know what was happening in the Carolinian colonies. However, rumors spread to the Dutch colony of New Gelderland of what was happening, and when the Dutch government heard about it, they informed King George III, who called the reports "lies spread by traitors." Blanton, who was informed by King George that the colonists were spreading "false rumors" of what was happening, closed all ports, raised taxes and declared a state of Martial Law in Kegley and New Dublin. This lead to colonists secretly meeting to discuss revolting against Blanton. The rebels began trafficking arms into Kegley through New Gelderland, with the help of the Dutch Government, whose troops began secretly training the Carolinian rebels. Then on January 2nd, 1773, rebel forces took up arms and attempted to storm Blanton's headquarters in New Dublin. Blanton managed to escape, but at least 50 of his troops were killed. Blanton then fled the city, along with the rest of the colony's regiment-sized garrison, to the City of Tamarack. Word of the New Dublin incident reached the British garrison in Kegley, and it was decided that all British troops in the colony would regroup with Blanton's forces in the New Dublin forests. They secretly left in the ships of the Royal Navy garrison a few weeks after the incident, and regrouped with Blanton, who formed a plan to retake the city. Blanton then sent a ship to request for reinforcements. He also sent men to scout out the city and its rebel defenders. Then, on March 9th, 1773, Blanton's combined force of 5,000 men marched to New Dublin, and with 200 cannons they began shelling the city. An hour later, British troops entered the city, only to find no trace of any rebels. Blanton's scouts had reported that the rebels had seemingly left the city days after Blanton's retreat. TBA Military WIP Trivia * The Confederacy's largest exports are cheese, milk and iron ore. * The 5 largest ethnic groups in the Confederacy are Dutch (30%), German (29%), and English (26%). * English speaking Carolinian accents are a mix of Australian, Irish and Welsh. * German-Carolinians have an extreme hate for Germany, primarily because of World War V. * The main languages spoken in the Confederacy are English, German, Portuguese, Spanish, French and Dutch. Category:Fleet History Category:Nations